Presently, there are several methods by which a consumer can electronically pay for purchases made on the Internet, such as credit cards, off-line debit cards, online debit cards, digital cash, and smart cards. Each of these methods has its own advantages and disadvantages. An off-line debit card uses the traditional credit card system for clearing the payment but no Personal Identification Number (PIN) is required. The use of an on-line debit card requires that the consumer supply his or her PIN, and the amount of the purchase is debited from the consumers account instantaneously. One disadvantage with both the on and off-line debit cards, from a consumer's point of view, is the inability to reverse or repudiate the transaction. In contrast, by use of a credit card, the consumer at a later date can reverse the transaction (e.g., if the purchased goods are never shipped to the consumer).
It is predicted that credit cards will be the dominant on-line point of sale (POS) payment choice for at least the next five years. While new Internet payment mechanisms have been rapidly emerging, consumers and merchants have been happily conducting a growing volume of commerce using basic credit card functionality. None of the emerging efforts to date have gotten more than a toehold in the market place and momentum continues to build in favor of credit cards.
At the present time, there are several large market segments for an online payment system. First, high volume, low dollar payments from consumers to providers of on-line digital intellectual products or services such as written materials, music, software or games. These can either be ‘Intrapreneurs,’ individuals or small merchants marketing their products directly to consumers, or larger intermediaries, either traditional retail merchants or auction sires that aggregate consumers and sellers to facilitate sales. A second large market segment involves electronic payments from consumers to other consumers. A third and growing market segment resides in business to business electronic payments.
The market opportunity will continue to explode as what is currently thought of as the Internet continues to expand. In general, the Internet is thought of as Personal Computer (PC) and telephone based. However, that model is quickly changing to include broadband communication via terrestrial links such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), wireless and two-way cable. The end number of devices is also expanding to include cellular phones with video displays as well as interactive television, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and kiosks with Internet access. Both of these changes will only serve to increase the number of end points and consumers who will have a need for high-volume, low dollar payment capabilities.
Overall, retail consumer sales as well as business to business sales on the Internet are projected to grow exponentially. The bulk of the payments for these sales are expected to be done with credit cards, which are widely available and owned, are supported by an established infrastructure and provide merchants and consumers with a high degree of surety of payment and receipt. While there are clear differences in the ways in which consumers use credit cards, traditionally, consumers have used them for larger dollar purchases. In recent years, debit cards have entered the market and have been used as cash and check replacements, replacing lower-dollar volume transactions for purchases of consumable products such as food and gasoline.
Debit and credit card transactions are currently processed using the Electronic Funds Transfer EFT network. The debit message comprising the transaction is carried over the EFT network from the point of origination (e.g., a Point of Sale (POS) location, an ATM machine, or an Internet merchant) to the financial institution that issued the card (or its representative). Currently, only debit messages are carried by the EFT network, including debit reversal, messages. A debit reversal message reverses a previously processed debit transaction and is generally not considered a credit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,501 to Lawlor, et al., describes a home banking and bill payment system that uses the EFT network. As described in the patent, the systems and methods of Lawlor performs a traditional debit pull from the user's bank account using the EFT network and subsequently makes payments using conventional means such as the ACH network or paper checks. Furthermore, the system of Lawlor uses a centralized computer to which the user attaches via a dedicated phone connection as opposed to connecting through the Internet.
Although credit and debit cards have emerged as the most popular form of payment over the Internet, there are drawbacks associated with each of these payment types. Notably, each have a relatively high cost that includes a processing fee plus a merchant discount of 1.4% and up. The relatively high fees support the credit card business model. While credit and debit cards may continue to be a viable payment option for merchants selling relatively high ticket items over the Internet, credit and debit cards are not economically viable for purchases of lower cost items. For lower-cost items, the relatively high transaction processing fees plus the discount result in the transaction processing fee consuming a relatively high proportion of the total revenue generated by the product sale. These characteristics of a low cost item lend themselves to a low cost payments solution that is guaranteed, yet does not require the payee to bear the burden and risk of authentication.
The Internet is spawning a direct model in which manufacturers of products or services are able to deal directly with consumers. This model has several implications for the payment process. First, by eliminating the middleman, the direct model is resulting in intense price competition, with manufacturers having much tighter margins. This competition creates the need to minimize all costs especially payment processing costs. Second, the Internet enables the development of large numbers of independent producers to ‘set up shop’ on the Internet and immediately have access to large numbers of consumers. Third, a large and increasing number of intellectual products such as publications, music, video, software, games are more efficiently distributed digitally over the Internet rather than through traditional physical (paper or disc) media. While this trend has already started, as higher bandwidth and increasingly sophisticated devices enter the marketplace, it is expected to increase significantly. Many of these purchases will have the following characteristics: low cost to the consumer and the ability to purchase individual works (i.e.: a song, a video, an article, a game). These characteristics call for a payment form that has a low cost.
By combining these two trends—direct merchant to consumer distribution from independent ‘intrapreneurs’, and the ability to distribute products digitally—a new marketplace has emerged for low dollar, high volume, real-time payments with payment surety for both consumers and producers. Larger intermediaries, such as existing on-line merchants and auction sites will also benefit from a low-cost payment device for high-volume, low-dollar payments for all of the same reasons outlined above. On-line merchants are currently facing a variety of problems including a low volume of on-line purchases relative to the number of site viewers; a high volume of charge-backs for on-line purchases; non-integrated ‘patchwork’ systems for payment processing; high fraud rates and high processing fees. All of these factors serve to depress the potential number of customers who are comfortable purchasing on line as well as depressing the profitability of on-line merchants.
Furthermore, to date, there is no efficient way for consumers to make payments to other consumers using the Internet. All traditional forms of person-to-person exchange include the physical exchange of cash or checks rather than a real-time digital exchange of value. In addition, the high cost of retail wire transfers (i.e., Western Union) is cost prohibitive to a significant portion of society.
Automated Clearing House (ACH) payments have begun to be used with respect to payments made via the Internet. These types of transactions typically involve payments made with respect to loans, insurance and utilities. It is predicted that ACH payments will not be widely deployed to on-line POS for two reasons. First, an ACH transaction does not provide transaction authorization, and secondly, authentication requires a pre-existing relationship between the customer and the merchant. Furthermore, ACH payments have to be received, deposited and cleared before the funds are available. In contrast to ACH transactions, credit and off-line debit cards require authorization but not authentication. Similarly, on-line debit requires authentication (i.e., a PIN or other authentication). As with credit and debit card transactions, ACH transactions requires that the user provide the merchant (payee) with the “keys” to the user's account. This pull model of effectuating payments again raises the security concerns discussed herein (e.g., fraud).
Two significant drawbacks with some or all of the above models for Internet POS payments are that: 1) a pre-existing relationship between the consumer and the merchant must exist; and 2) the consumer is required to provide the merchant with his or her account and/or PIN. The first drawback of some of the above models cannot be practically overcome as it is impossible for a consumer to have pre-existing relationships with all of the potential merchants conducting business on the Internet. With respect to the provision of the consumer's account and PIN number over the Internet, even though mail order companies have been operating in this manner for years, many consumers feel uneasy about electronically providing their account and PIN numbers to strangers over the Internet.
FIG. 1 depicts the conventional debit/credit transaction model. In this model, if the consumer 100 desires to buy a compact disc (CD) from a web retailer 110, the consumer 100 electronically transmits its debit or credit card number and/or PIN to the web retailer 110. Upon receipt of this information from the consumer 100, the retailer 110 submits the proposed transaction to its bank 120 or merchant acquirer via the EFT system (not shown) for approval. The merchant's bank 120 then contacts the bank 130 (issuer bank) which issued the debit/credit card to the consumer 100. The issuer 130 checks the consumer's balance on the card and either approves or rejects the proposed transaction. This approval or denial is transmitted from the issuer bank 130 back to the merchant bank 120 which then informs the web retailer 110 of the approval or denial. If the charge to the debit/credit card was approved, the transaction is completed by the web retailer 110 shipping the goods to the consumer 100.
Some of the same drawback described above with respect to Internet shopping equally apply to electronic bill payment. The first drawback, requiring a pre-existing relationship between the consumer and bill payee is not as great a concern because this relationship most likely already exists between the consumer and the payee (e.g., the telephone, cable or utility company). The second drawback which requires the consumer to provide the payee with his or her account and/or PIN still remains a concern with electronic bill payment. Although fraud is less of a problem for bill payment, since the consumer presumably has regular dealings with the payee, some consumers still view the provision of the payee with at least his/her account number a diminution in the consumer's privacy.